One or more aspects of this disclosure relate, in general, to Information Lifecycle Management (ILM). More particularly, one or more aspects of this disclosure relate to dynamic ILM policy prioritization and translation of business rules into actions against storage volumes based, at least in part, on the prioritized policies.
Policies are central to the implementation of any form of Information Lifecycle Management (ILM). Data is moved around over its life to both maintain the performance and capacity of primary systems while reducing the overall cost of storing the complete set of data. These policies are usually implemented manually or by means of crude rules and scripts which may fail to optimize.